Mein Verderben
by nebelhorn
Summary: Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich eines Tages springe...Liebe macht blind. Blind für alles, außer diesem einen Menschen. Ich kann die Sonne nicht mehr auf meiner Haut spüren, ich rieche nicht mehr den Duft des Regen, ich nehme nichts mehr wahr... Oneshort


Das ist meine erste Fanfiction und ich hoffe, nicht meine letzte.

Bitte lest sie und hinterlast mir ein Review. Ich kann Kritik vertragen und freue mich über Verbesserungsvorschläge;)

Paaring: HGxDM

Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der FF und natürlich gehören mir auch nichts, außer der Idee.

-----

Mein Verderben

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich eines Tages springe.

Zu unrealistisch, zu unglaublich, einfach dumm. Nun ja, dumm war ich schließlich nie. Nie. Bis zu dem heutigen Tag. Ich habe es mir so oft vorgestellt, wie es sein würde! So oft bin ich hier gestanden und gewusst, dass ich es nicht tun werde... ja einfach nicht tun KANN! Diese vernünftige Stimme hatte immer die Oberhand. Immer hat sie mir zugeflüstert.

_So was tut man nicht. Das ist unmöglich. Du bist ein braves Mädchen, du solltest so etwas nicht einmal denken._

Aber ich habe es gedacht. Über Jahre hinweg habe ich immer das gleiche gedacht, bin hier gestanden und habe runter geschaut. In die Wellen, in die grau-blaue Dunkelheit.

Ja, diese Farben haben mich an deine Augen erinnert- genauso weit weg, genauso unbeschreiblich und undefinierbar. Wahrscheinlich deshalb stehe ich jetzt hier und blicke nach unten- dir in die Augen.

_Du spinnst! Geh wieder zurück und vergiss die Hirngespinste_.

Ich will nur verstehen, was dort unten vorgeht, was sich dahinter verbirgt.

_Einsamkeit?_ –Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Du hattest immer genug Menschen um dich. Gute wie schlechte Menschen. Treue Freunde und elende Verräter. Junge Frauen, die dich nur wegen des Status haben wollten, aber auch welche, die ehrlich in dich verliebt waren oder dich gar liebten. Und doch bist du kein geselliger Mensch, ich weiß das.

_Traurigkeit?_ -Nein, wieso denn auch? Du hattest immer was du wolltest. Und wenn mal doch nicht, konntest du es dir immer verschaffen. Du hast Menschen sterben sehen. Ja, aber du hast auch welche selber getötet. Ein Mensch der so etwas tut, kann keine Traurigkeit mehr empfinden- zu stark verändert so ein Erlebnis die Seele. Ich weiß das.

_Wut?_ –Nein, auf wem sollst du nur wütend sein? Auf deinen Vater, der aus dir machte, was du heute bist?! Lächerlich! Du hast ihm immer bewundert und geliebt. Auf deine komische Art und Weise, aber dennoch. Du warst bis zu letzt stolz auf ihm und deine Abstammung- ja, bis zu dem Tag, an dem du ihm getötet hast. Mit einem kurzen Ava Kadevra. Einfach so. Vielleicht solltest du auf dich selber wütend sein, aber du bist es nicht. Dafür liebst du dich selber viel zu sehr, ich weiß es.

_Hm… vielleicht Hoffnungslosigkeit?_ –Sicher nicht. Das passt nicht zu dir. Dafür bist du zu berechnend, weißt einfach, wie du das Beste aus der Situation rausholen kannst. Mit allen erlaubten und unerlaubten Mitteln. Du kannst dort Wege sehen, wo andere Menschen vor einer Mauer stehen, das habe ich schon immer an dir bewundert. Schließlich bin ich selber zu geradlinig, für mich gilt einfach Alles oder Nichts! Das ist mein Verderben, das weiß ich.

_Es bringt alles nichts. Du wirst ihm nie verstehen._

Wahrscheinlich. Ich kann schließlich nicht in die Seele eines anderen Menschen hereinblicken. Ach, was rede ich denn da, ich kann ja nicht einmal in meine eigene Seele schauen.

Ich starre in die tiefe und alles in mir zieht sich zusammen. So tief! So weit weg! So unergründlich!

_Spring!_ Schreit mein Herz.

_Wage es ja nicht!_ Mahnt mein Kopf.

Und ich? Was will ich?

Ich will nur dich. Nichts anderes. Alles oder Nichts!

Ich will deine Augen sehen- deine richtigen Augen, nicht diese billige Abklatsche aus Wellen und Schaum. Ich will deine Haut spüren- so weich und doch alles andere als bei einem unschuldigen Kind. Ich will deinen Schweiß riechen- so unverkennbar herb und doch besser als jedes Parfüm. Ich will deinen Atem hören- so flach und ruhig, wie wenn du schlafen würdest. Ich will deine Lippen schmecken- einfach atemberaubend.

Ich bekomme eine Gänsehaut. Diese Gedanken dürfen einfach nicht sein!

Sie sind falsch und doch so richtig. So verlockend. So unaufhaltsam.

_Spring!_ –Ich kann nicht.

_Geh!_ –Ich will nicht.

Zum Teufel, was soll ich tun? Ich bin hier gefangen! Auf immer und ewig. Zwischen diesen Wellen und dem Pfad zurück. Zwischen Wollen und Fürchten.

_Ich kann nicht ohne __dich!_ Mein Herz hat es noch nicht aufgegeben. Wird es wahrscheinlich nie aufgeben.

_Reiß dich zusammen! Du bist kein kleines, verwöhntes Kind. Du kannst nicht alles haben, was du willst._

Dieser verdammte Verstand hat doch keine Ahnung! Ich will nur dich. Alles andere kann mir gestohlen bleiben.

_Er IST alles!_ Es ist ein verzweifelter Stich in meiner Brust.

Da schweigt der Kopf. Was kann man denn auch darauf erwidern?! Liebe macht blind. Blind für alles, außer diesem einen Menschen. Ich kann die Sonne nicht mehr auf meiner Haut spüren, ich rieche nicht mehr den Duft des Regen, ich nehme nichts mehr wahr.

Einmal, vor langer, langer Zeit habe ich geliebt zu lesen. Ich wollte alles verstehen, alles wissen und die ganze Welt begreifen. Ich bekam immer Bauchkribbeln, wenn ich den Duft alter Bücher einatmete, ich freute mich über jeden Pergamentfetzen.

Inzwischen habe ich sie alle gelesen- alle Bücher, die ich lesen wollte und noch viel mehr. Und doch, ich habe keine Freude empfunden, empfinde sie auch heute nicht, wenn ich abends die Sätze in mich aufnehme. Wie in ein Grab.

_Dieses Leben ist keinen Cent mehr wert! _

Wie recht du doch hast, oh mein gequältes Herz. Denn ohne ihn ist das kein Leben.

_Er ist nur eine Phantasie! So, wie du ihm dir vorstellst, gibt es ihm nicht. Er ist kein strahlender, halbböser Held mit d__iesem verführerisch-charmanten Lächeln auf den Lippen und den eisigen, tiefen Augen. Er wartet nicht auf dich und er holt dich auch nicht auf einem schwarzen Ross ab._

Ja. Du bist kein halbböser Held. Mit Sicherheit nicht. Helden töten nicht- jedenfalls nicht so. Helden quälen niemanden. Helden existieren nicht. Nun, halbböse sind wir alle. Auf dieser Welt gibt es nämlich kein schwarz und weiß, wir sind alle grau, grau wie Beton. Manche mehr und manche weniger und doch ist selbst Voldemord niemals dunkler als grau gewesen. Und dass du mich auf einem Pferd abholen würdest…. Wie lächerlich ist dann das? Du wirst mich höchstens töten. Wobei, dafür muss ich dich schon ziemlich wütend machen... so viel bedeute ich dir schließlich nicht.

_Du bist doch krank! Geh heim, leg dich hin und zerfließ doch im Selbstmitleid_.

Nein, zu oft habe ich das schon getan. Ich will nicht mehr.

_Dann spring endlich!_

Sogar mein Verstand hat schon die Kontrolle verloren.

Wem wunderst es da noch, dass mein Herz nicht mehr schlägt. Nun, so ganz richtig ist das nicht, das Blut wird immer noch durch meinen Körper gepumpt, aber jetzt ohne irgendwelche Gefühle.

_Uns ist kalt._

Melden nach einer Weile meine Beine an das Großhirn.

Ich drehe mich um und gehe nach Hause.


End file.
